


the end of loneliness

by slaapkat



Category: DCU (Comics), Doctor Fate (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic: JSA (DCU 1999), Comic: The Book of Fate (DCU 1997), Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaapkat/pseuds/slaapkat
Summary: That being said– he still tended to have a pretty good idea of what was in store for him. A hard life, followed by an inconsequential death. That had been accomplished easily enough, but with his unceremonious return to the land of the living Jared’s future and where he would end up next had once again become nigh-indecipherable.Not that he was complaining about where he had ended up.
Relationships: Jared Stevens/Sanderson Hawkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	the end of loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as a spiritual successor to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027586). This situation obviously happens a little further down the line, and god willing I have the time to write what actually leads to this point. 
> 
> This ship exists solely in our minds but it's a hill I will die on I love it so much :/

Suffice to say, Jared hadn’t predicted ending up like this. Fate powers being what they were, his own future tended to be impossible to predict anyways, the persistent effect of staring into a dirty, smudged mirror with the lights off. That being said– he still tended to have a _pretty_ good idea of what was in store for him. A hard life, followed by an inconsequential death. _That_ had been accomplished easily enough, but with his unceremonious return to the land of the living Jared’s future and where he would end up next had once again become nigh-indecipherable. 

Not that he was complaining about where he _had_ ended up.

Namely, in the lap of a one _Sandy Hawkins_ , aka _Sand_ , aka– Sandman? _The_ Sandman? Whatever the fuck he called himself now, Jared couldn’t keep up and found the whole _secret identity_ deal silly enough as it was. Silly, but– _cute_. 

Yeah, so he found the kid cute. Jared could hear Arn snickering in the back of his mind. Granted, “kid” was pushing it for someone technically older than sliced bread, but those doe-eyes and blond curls left him incapable of calling him anything else. It was cute, and it was why Jared currently found himself in Sandy’s aforementioned lap, kissing the utter living _daylights_ out of him and absolutely going to _town_ on that neck of his. 

Sandy was breathless with it, clutching at Jared for all he was worth. This– relationship they’ve come to have was still somewhat new, still exciting enough for the both of them. Sandy was the one friend in the JSA Jared had while Arn went off to pick up the pieces of his life, and Jared– Jared was _something_ to Sandy, he knew that much. Kindred spirits, possibly, both of them men out of time in their own respects, both of them outsiders in their own ways. They gravitated towards each other naturally, after a time. 

It passed the time, at least. The JSA geezers still didn’t let him out too much, still gave him a wide berth with his clothes and hair and jewelry– but Sandy kept him company. Sandy _sought out_ his company. It was more touching than Jared cared to admit. He was more than willing to return the favor. 

“Is– is this okay?” Sandy asks waveringly, voiced roughened from their kissing as his hands slid down to grasp at the seat of Jared’s jeans. “Does this feel– good?”

Jared has to laugh at that, a high-pitched little giggle muffled into the crook of Sandy’s neck, enamored by the sheer earnestness of the question. Sandy’s inexperienced, but he… _tries_. Jared can appreciate the enthusiasm, even if he has little to no ass to speak of. His poor, bony butt deserves a little love too. 

“Knock yerself out, kid,” Jared says by way of answer; he leans back and settles against Sandy’s hands bracing him. Sandy, for his part, smiles up at him, bright and easy and _warm_ despite the slight nerves still lurking underneath. Jared can’t help but smile back, something in his chest constricting, and leans back in for another kiss, full of intent and purpose. It’s part an effort to distract himself from that feeling, part one of a personal mission to muss up that perfect _Golden Boy_ image that the rest of the JSA seemed so insistent on maintaining. A hardcore make out session was a perfect answer to both.

“Wow,” Sandy says dazedly when they finally break apart for air. “That was– _wow_.”

“I’ll say,” Jared drawls, his Boston accent coming on thick with the thrill of it. “You sure know how to show a guy a _wicked_ good time.”

Sandy snorts with a somewhat hysterical little giggle of his own, and pulls Jared in just close enough to plant a quick, soft kiss right on his cheek, just below the ankh.

Not a bad night, all things considered. 


End file.
